


A Golden Sun

by Naz_Artz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also Jeritza is a a Feral Ace who jsut wants to fight, And Bernadetta, And Cordelia, Basically everyone who deserves to live happily lives, Bi-Claude, Catherine is a lesbian you can't change my mind, Everybody Lives, Except Count von Varley, F/F, F/M, Felix is his favorite student, Fifth Route!AU, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, I also really love Ignatz, I love Ferdinand von Aegir, Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, Jeralt-centric, Leonie isn't a Golden Deer, Lysithea is loved too, M/M, Miklan is Pan but very shy, Multi, Shamir is Bi, Sothis loves these kids, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, We're redeeming Miklan, and Cyril, and Dorothea, and Felix, and Mercedes/Dedue, and maybe Mercedes Step Dad, twin!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_Artz/pseuds/Naz_Artz
Summary: Jeralt had done many horrible things in his life in the name of another, but he didn't understand why this had to be his punishment. To watch his little boy and girl suffer, again and again, to save their students, their loved ones, him. To watch them fall again and again. To get up more haggard and tired each loop, with him none the wiser.He couldn't take it anymore."Sothis, please, don't let them hurt anymore, let me take their place, I beg of you!!""Fine," she acquiesced," But make no mistake, I do this for their happiness."





	A Golden Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Very exposition-heavy, not much dialogue, the twins are about 1 by the end of this.  
Note: I'm going to fudge the details, it's MY CANON bitch!!!  
Also, note Byleth is a girl and Beleth is a boy, Byleth is older by 16 seconds. If you can guess why that's great maybe I'll update faster?!

Jeralt woke up on that fateful morning. It was the morning he made a choice that otherwise would've been difficult if not for his current station.

Jeralt Reus Eisner was Knight-Captain of the Seiros Knights. He was also a widower and the secret son-in-law of the current Arch Bishop of the Church of Seiros.

But none of that mattered today, none of that mattered the first time he did this either. He'd do this a thousand times if necessary, all for the sake of his little children. He approached the bassinet that held the two sleeping babes. Swathed in the myriad of blankets on each side, with their little fingers linked together between them, or at least the best they could do with their limited dexterity. He reached in, his index finger just shy of touching their little noses and fingers. The babes twitched, able to feel the sensations, and they soon woke up to the sight of him. They didn't smile at him despite being two months old, but Jeralt was well accustomed to that, the fact that they twitched at all, eyes following his every movement meant much to him. To him, if they never shed a single tear he'd be happy. So long as they were hale, whole and hearty. 

That's all he'd wanted, all Lilith wanted.

**"Baa!" **

That startled Jeralt out of his thoughts, it seemed one of them was demanding his attention, looking down, he saw Byleth staring at him, making raspberries in an attempt to call out to him again, his son remaining silent while his sister spoke for them. Chuckling Jeralt reached in and pulled her out first, she whimpered the whole way hating to be separated from Beleth. Beleth made a similar noise, waving his arms to the best of his ability, Jeralt picked him up not too long after placing them both on the bed.

He'd prepared all his essentials and sent them out with Alois, who despite what others thought of his was a cunning and perceptive fellow. Who readily agreed to help him leave the monastery behind, who never revealed his involvement ever. Jeralt would have to thank him, maybe even ask if he wanted to come along, he banished the thought as soon as it came, being a Knight made Alois good money and he also had wife and child to feed. Jeralt couldn't ask him to put his family in harm's way for the mercenary life. 

Returning to the babbling bundles on the bed, Jeralt set out their morning breakfast and readied their diapers, today would be the last moment they'd get in such a cushy place, not that they'd remember, but the road would be uncomfortable. Especially for such tiny infants, they were so fragile, he'd take better care of them this time. He wouldn't be so distant this time.

"Byleth, Beleth," the twins paused in their suckling, to stare at him as if some part of them registered what he was saying, "I promise you two will live happy lives, and that I'll be there for every minute of it, I swear it."The twins stared at him a moment longer before blinking and returning to their food. Jeralt could almost cry, in his book, that counted as a loving sign.

_I promise they'll be happy Lil, I promise._

* * *

Jeralt went about his day like it was any other, a few of his most trusted Knights on forced leave were watching the twins, along with a few Nuns, who didn't trust his men to be gentle. Truth be told he didn't either at first, but when his men held both kids for the first time they became the softest he'd ever seen them, sure it was unnerving to see a child with no emotions or reactions, but in time they'd learn to read their eye's and face.

Today was the 7th of Wyvern Moon, tonight he'd set it all ablaze, where once he'd look back on it fearfully, today he would do no such thing. 

Rounding the corner he headed up the stairs to his office, he'd already run all his morning exercises, his Lieutenants could handle the rest of their training, he'd join them just before noon for a midday evaluation like he always did, but before then he'd have to make at least a small dent in the paperwork.

Opening the door to the sight of it all resulted in a slump in his shoulders, he'd get this all done soon enough, glancing at the clock as he made his way to the desk he noted he had roughly three hours, and considering what usually made it's way up as paperwork, he'd get it done soon enough.

...

He was halfway through a request from a stuffy Noble, who donated frequently to the church, requesting the eradication of 'heretics' in his lands. Signing a no on the paper, he put it in the rejected stack and looked up to see none other than Rhea standing in the doorway. She smiled sadly at him, the distance between them seemed ever greater than before. Jeralt wondered if raising them here would be the better option. Nodding his assent for her to come in, Jeralt quickly did away with the thought, no he wouldn't do that, he'd been sent away so many times when the twins become teachers here.

And look at what happened.

** _ <strike>/Lying in a cold high tower, all on her lonesome, dressed in that horrible silken dress, he watched her rub her skin raw to wipe away the feeling||His little boy staring down his sister, so, so tired- no more no more||She watched him go mad, watched him kill without pause, watched him almost crush her throat only to stop short and just fall-oh how he-he falls, where will he land-||Tears just for him, and what did he do, he leaves them-||Papa's sorry ||he's so sorry/</strike> _ **

<strike></strike><strike></strike>"-ralt? Jeralt?" Pulled out of his thoughts, he recalled where he was, he was in his office, the twins were just born, today was the day, Rhea was in his office, he'd just signed papers- _everything would be okay_-"Jeralt are you alright?"

Smiling sadly, he had to sell the act, he said, "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." Rhea caught on to this and dug her metaphorical claws in, his demeanor today was a bit too different from what it was yesterday.

"Oh, anything, in particular, bothering you?" Rhea asked in that sweet way of hers before he would've made a random excuse like still fretting over the twin's lack of general reactions to anything. Now...now he'd rather twist the knife, just a little.

"It's just this morning when I went to check on the twins Byleth called out to me," Jeralt grinned, scratching one cheek he could feel her gaze on him but he didn't dare call her on it.

"Oh, are you sure, babies that young don't exactly know where they are," Rhea replied gently. Jeralt shook his head, "Nah, she started waving her little meaty arms, had to pick her up so wouldn't hit her brother, he started moving around after that, it was cute watching them babble to one another like they were in their little world."

Rhea chuckled emptily at this, wanting her presence out of the room, he got to the point, "Well, you can go check on them yourself when you have time, what can I do for you Lady Rhea?" Rhea dropped her smile and relayed him his next mission, it would take him to the Sreng Border in Faerghus. And didn't thank bring back some fond memories, if only he'd taken Lilith with him to Faerghus, leaving behind the monastery to familiar lands.

She would've loved the native Faerghus flora, less so the fauna.

"I'll see that it's taken care of," he replied steadily, drawing pen and paper he attempted to look like he was serious, "How many should I take?"

"As many as you are able," Rhea responded, he feigned shock," The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has pledged fealty to the Goddess many years back, it wouldn't do well for the Church to neglect her most fervent of Followers." Jeralt nodded, she'd been trying to convince him by sending him home for who knows how long, and reminding him of his homeland's history. He had to bite down his feelings on the matter.

With that settled, Rhea left as softly as she came, Jeralt had to resist the urge to take her out here, he wouldn't be able to do that without giving himself away not to mention, Seiros wouldn't exactly die. The woman survived this many years to revive the progenitor god, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Noting that it was time to give him soon-to-be-former men the what for, he packed his things and made for the training field.

* * *

That night after dinner he was given the signal, Alois had been laughing a little too loudly at one of his jokes, and Lemnos, his Second, grimaced, making direct eye contact before returning to his food. The taps of his forks told him the children had been moved, and whatever they could spare to take was taken, the room was set ablaze.

Rising from his seat at the table he nodded goodnight, walking at a sedate pace towards his quarters, he was stopped by several of his newer recruits, the smoke rising behind him giving him ample notice that they were going to inform him of the fire, well, he'd better make it convincing.

He thought back to all that he'd seen, all he'd born witness to throughout their rebirths. And he found himself running, feets pounding on the cobblestone, the recruits chasing after him, Rhea shouting for him to stop, Alois and Lemnos' arms holding him back, Rhea devastated face, her cries, he wasn't aware of it at all. He was back in his memories.

_ <strike>/She sided with the girl because she thought she could stop her, now look, here she holds his head,his little girl is holding his severed bleeding head|| He screams, his little boy is screaming, clutching a dead body close to him, everything stops|| The madness disappears from that boys eyes, he stumbles to them||Their arms are laid down,||All it took was him screaming, all they needed to do was scream||'I don't want this, Jearlt can hear him through his tears, I don't care, I don't want this give her back, please give her BA-|| He's back in the Tomb, They somehow fit on that giant stone throne|| All the pieces fit, when they sit together, time stops// everything makes sense|| Papa, please don't go, I can't do this again-||///</strike> _

<strike></strike>He feels like a day repeated. He wakes up to the white of the infirmary, the sky outside is grey and sad, but there's a bright spot here and there as if to tell Jeralt, look, your children are still alive, your past is gone, but they're still breathing. Sitting up slowly, he holds back a yawn, he hunches over and thinks on how he should go about leaving., Last time he'd just packed his things and left, sneaking around, he'd caught the sight of Rhea in fervent prayer, sounding tired, unable to believe the twins had perished. Then he had believed she was mourning the loss of a child and the grandchildren in quick succession. He'd felt guilty so he'd left without a word.

He thinks differently this time. The window opens, stopping his thoughts, a bag is tossed through, they're his clothes, looking down, he watches as Lemnos disappears, it seems they're deciding for him. He chuckles, dressing quickly he makes his way to the Cathedral, where Rhea had spent her mourning, the nun's and bishops all look at him as he walks by. His pack over his shoulder and sword on his hip, he's steeled his gaze with visible sorrow that he attempts to hide.

With that, the faithful believe him to be putting on a front, whenever Rhea got like this she never responded or seemed to listen, kneeling next to her he considered what he should say. He could admit many things here, and no one would have a clue. Instead, he kneeled beside her for hours, until she acknowledged him.

"Why-why do you have your pack with you?" she whispered, voice hoarse from crying, her wailing still haunts him, it sounded so real to him back then, it still does now. Looking away, because he can't hide his anger and contempt, he replies, "All that I had left is lost to me now. I'm sorry, but I'd like to return home."

Home.

That's a broad word to use to describe the place. While it was common knowledge he was from Faerghus, Rhea and he were the only ones who truly know where Jeralt came from, where he was born. What happened to the village he once lived in, it's been replaced by trees and snow now, not a single sign remains of his village, he's not sure if anyone even remembers it exists.

All that lay there for him is vast empty fields, it's been 50 years since he last thought of the place.

Rhea looks away and nods, arms clutching her body, shaking, he stands and hesitates, while no one catches a glance at his face, they'd think he hesitated out of love for Rhea, in truth he hesitates to not strike her here. But he needs to remind himself, that he has no power to do that, he is of her blood. And despite all the benefits that bring him being able to kill her is not one of them.

He strolls out the gates never once breaking his stride, Alois stands by the exit, in his hands the reigns to his favorite mare Marian, a temperamental thing on the best of days, but today she seemed subdued. Nodding to Alois, Jeralt strokes her, judging her feelings from her reaction and eye contact.

"Thank you, Alois," Jeralt whispers, hopping on top of his horse, while eavesdroppers would think Alois was being thanked for the horse, in truth it was the secret that Alois would never divulge.

Alois said nothing but nodded his head as he made his way back into the monastery.

Jeralt watched the boy for a moment, no Alois had grown up while he trained him, what was once a scrawny little orphan was now a strapping young man, starting a family of his very own. Jeralt chuckled at the thought, no amount of thanks would be enough to pay back all the Jeralt owed to Alois.

...

About 6 miles west of the Monastery Jeralt stopped, the sight that welcomed him was of his future Mercenary company, Remire a quaint little village in Adrestian territory had brought many a fond memory to Jeralt, while he seldom left the twins on their own here, it was the closest thing to home they'd ever known.

He'd make it much better this time.

Alois was born and raised here, which is why they'd ever been allowed lodging for prolonged periods, not to mention the pros of a mercenary calling your village home far outweighed the cons. After talking to the Chief about what he'd like to accomplish in their time in the village, he was given leave for the night. Remire would be undergoing several changes over the next several years. Jeralt hadn't returned without a plan oh no, Jeralt like to plan things down to the last detail.

He'd hated going into jobs blinder than a bat, that was the surest way to get them all killed, some of them had settled down with families in Remire, some of them were his co-parents when it came to Byleth and Beleth, and some gave him no end of grief, nonetheless, all the choices he'd made led him here, and there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

**20th Horsebow Moon, the Year 1160**

Today was the twin's birthday, he was sure they were more than aware of that what with the insistent pulling and tugging of his beard and face. Looking down at Byleth who continued to try and stand on him despite the fact she was only allowed to when on the floor, she made several attempts before giving up, Beleth made a noise, and he knew he was goading her before she could babble back, he made a noise in his throat. 

Beleth at least did him the courtesy of being cowed, Byleth herself closed her open mouth. Having finished changing her nappy, he placed her on the floor with Beleth. The twins seemingly forgot about their almost spat, and return to babbling with one another. Jeralt chuckled and tended to plants in their little cottage, well very homey garrison fit better considering they all live together. Some of the other merc's began to wake up, some going straight to the washroom, others heading straight for the coffee he's set out. Others stop by where the twins sit on the floor, watching them interact in fascination.

Jeralt is the only other thing they react to in any given form, at least he's the only one they make noises and gestures at. The twins acknowledge all of them, but rarely react to anyone but Jeralt, he feels his heart swell with pride at that. 

He's just about done with the plants when Lemnos calls out to him.

"Cap'n," he greets, some sheaves of paper between his hands, Jeralt breaks into a grin, the Goddess truly smiles down upon his children, handing them off to Jeralt, Lemnos goes to squat by the twins, who engage him in a staring contest. Jeralt shakes his head, it's become a daily habit of theirs, a year has come and gone, and with it, their ties grow stronger with each passing day.

Reading the missive he sees he's received multiple letters from his contacts from all the estates he's been to. He'd made it his goal to work for each of the noble houses in all the countries, but he knew he was aiming a bit too high, so he set his sights on most of the houses for now. He made friends with almost every barkeep, merchant and servant there was. Convincing them he was just passing along messages was all too easy.

In the missives he received were notes of the births of three children this year, the Vestra heir and Gautier heir, and that Pinelli girl, maybe he'd take her on as a legitimate apprentice this time, the twins could use the extra sparring partner, moving to his study, Jeralt pulled out his second journal where he noted down the exact timeline of events that needed to occur for this to go right. While he was aware they wouldn't always go the way he wanted, he had to gamble with his luck, randomly blessing him at every turn.

With the second son to House Gautier born, there'd be a rift between the two soon enough when the younger one was shown to be blessed with a Crest. He had to find a way for the older one to be convinced to leave, watching to siblings fight and nearly kill each other, even if they legitimately hated one another, left an awful taste in his mouth.

<strike> _//'I won't do it-I-I can't||'You've committed worse-this is all for the future of the country!!'// 'Forgive me, I can't-you have to do it'_'Don't leave me too, I can't do this anymore'//||'She didn't do it the first time, and she was forced to hold his head the whole way back, to learn// He clutched her cold body, there wasn't a pulse,//They tried to pull him off, he held on tighter|| 'Im sorry, come back please!! I don't want to be alone again!!PLEASE!!//_ </strike>

<strike></strike><strike></strike>"CAP'N, oh my god Cap'n!!" Judith yelled coming to a halt in his office door, her face was the picture of excitement, her smile wide, it fell when she caught a look at his face, he waved so she'd put it out of her mind.

"What is it, Judy? Did one of the guys start the baby racing ring again?" Jeralt made them all run laps around the village in the dead of winter with their small clothes for a month after that.

Shaking her head, the little 'retrieval specialist' was practically vibrating with excitement she was pointing to the common area, where the twins sat. Deciding to go check it out for himself he put the notebook and missives away. He'd return later tonight with his Lieutenants to discuss their options.

Walking towards the crowd gathered around the twin, he could hear their babbling from here, he chuckled wondering what their first word would be or if they'd even say it right now. Before their first words were Bitch and Fuck respectively. He'd caught a lot of flack and sent it right back when that happened. 

One of the newer snipers noticed him behind the crowd and gestured for the crowd to part, the twins became silent and watched Jeralt intently. Figuring they wanted him to sit, he patted his neighbor to scoot over so he could sit in front of them. They watched him intently, both the twins and his crew, and Jeralt wondered if there was a joke or some kind of prank. When nothing happened, he narrowed his eyes at his crew, who gestured for him to keep waiting.

Marteen was over in the corner, sketching waiting intently for something to happen, and Jeralt was becoming more and more confused as things went on.

"Okay, I'm a little lost, what happened-" Jeralt began closing his eyes, he was soon shushed by Lemnos, quite harshly, and Jeralt was going to retort until he realized Byleth was beginning to try and stand, Beleth following suite, without help.

Was he about to witness their first steps??

He was because the next thing he knew Byleth and Beleth both took one shaky step after another towards him, Beleth almost fell, Byleth catching him, or well as close as you could get to catching someone as a baby, and they fell onto Jeralt. He steadied them both, Byleth reaches a chubby hand up to his face and babbled aimlessly, until he heard two perfectly clear syllables he couldn't have mistaken for anything else.

"Papa."

Jeralts' heart stopped, there it was her first word, he stared at her in wonder and sorrow. The last time he heard her call him that she'd given up, she was tired of hurting, tired of living over and over again only to be bombarded with such hurts every time. She stared back at him, her eyes confident and sure.

<strike> _//Papa, I'm so sorry, please don't go!!//_ </strike>

His son stared between the two offering his piece.

"Papa?"

<strike> _//Papa, please don't go, we can't do this without you please!!//_ </strike>

Suddenly their faces were replaced by the ones from their possible fates, he held them close, shut his eyes holding back the urge to cry, but decided against it. Better to cry and get it out all of his systems, now, he heard a sniffle across from him, and opened his eyes to see that most of his crew were crying too.

He couldn't hold back his laughter, "Why the hell are you dastards crying?" They all sniffed and looked amongst each other.

"Because you're crying," Wedge cried, the group assent from the rest of them, told him as much. They wiped their tears away as they began to descend into laughter.

"Papa?" The twins echoed again, smiling he looked down at them, patting their heads, "Yeah, that's right kid, I'm your Papa."

"Papa!!" 

They broke into laughter again, they each began moving to carry out today's duties, the day a little brighter.

...

After the twins were put to sleep and all the crew sans his Lieutenants in bed, Jeralt brought out his map and timeline. Letting them discuss all that he added earlier that morning. They'd each added their notes to the pages, once they were sure of themselves.

All three of them poured over the missives, again and again, both the ones that arrived today and the ones that arrived in the past, making preparations for Jeralt's plan to be put into motion.

"Y'know Jeralt," Lemnos began, pulling them all out of their thoughts, "I gotta ask, you ever gonna tell us. About why you're planning this I mean."

The other two stared at Lemnos and then at Jeralt. Eyes darting between the two, unsure of what to do or say. Jeralt stared at Lemnos, assessing him for several moments. He considered how to answer if telling the truth now would be better, or if he should wait until later. Considering all that he knew and would come to know about Lemnos, he figured he could trust him for the most part. But could he, trust him with all the pain he'd felt, all the hurt he'd witness his children put through.

He took note of each of them. 

Lemnos had known him the longest, having served with him in the Knights for a good decade. And he showed no signs of stopping in his tenure with Jeralt. The kid was a svelte thing, and though he'd filled out some he remained with that svelte form that took others by surprise when they saw how strong he was. Brown shaggy hair and pale blue eyes. Hailing from Faerghus as well, Lemnos naturally had the latent strengths that all Faeghusians had. He was their ax specialist and led the heavy armored unit.

Judith was small and fast, not to mention tiny, she barely packed any muscle to do any real damage, but that wasn't her job. She was their retrieval specialist which meant she lead the smaller Thief Unit. Jeralt wasn't above stealing from the enemy if he needed to. He was an honorable man when he needed to be, but where it wasn't needed he disregarded it, like when the enemy threatened uninvolved parties. That's where Judith's skill came in handy, with her dark hair and complexion she easily stole into camps with her team in the dead of night, with none the wiser.

Marteen led their magic unit, having been taught at the Faerghus School of Sorcery, no one could best him and his formula's. He was very precise with his calculations, and his aim so Jeralt never had to worry about civilians or uninvolved parties being harmed. He was slightly older than Alois, was when he'd taken him on as an apprentice, and he couldn't help but be reminded of that kid.

"One day," Jeralt began, his tone full of sorrow that shook the three to their core," One day when the time comes, and all the pieces are in place. When I can be sure that what I'm doing will bear the fruit I want when I'm sure that they'll be happy..."

"Captain..." Marteen whispered.

"When I'm sure that they'll be happy and free, I'll tell you then. Until that time comes, please, help me do this," he pleaded. The trio looked between each other, they didn't need to ask to know who they were, in the room next door, protected by every layer of magic available, lay two sleeping bundles seemingly alone save for the Divine Specter none but they could see or hear.

Laying kiss on each of their foreheads she fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.


End file.
